camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demigod Izzy
Well, if all you want is a simple code like in my page you can copy+paste it on your userpage and add all your personal info. Take away my gifs and post your own, add your own bio and characters, do your own color scheme, etc. 23:04, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure, its okay. Do you want me to comment on her page or do you wanna comment on his? Kidnapping Is Such A Strong Word, We Prefer Surprise Adoption 22:31, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that's fine Kidnapping Is Such A Strong Word, We Prefer Surprise Adoption 22:35, January 25, 2013 (UTC) But in the history you said she got to camp at 13 Mordeci and Blair Okay, but this could take more than a date or two. Mordecai is a tough ares kid and isn't too good with expressing feelings. (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 02:46, February 12, 2013 (UTC)) Mordecai please :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 21:58, February 12, 2013 (UTC)) Well he is not interested, you kind of scared him off. If you're not carful next time he sees her he'll attack. He is not looking for a relationship right now, so right now she will have to be his friend for a while before he can be her boyfriend. (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 21:34, February 13, 2013 (UTC)) posted Posted back on Blaire's page. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I Miss You, I Miss Your Smile and I will shed A Tear Every Once and a While']] 21:05, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Carter Carter is a BC character. So they can't talk to each other. (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 22:02, February 13, 2013 (UTC)) user levels hey, so if you want to update your user level badge yourself, that's fine, but if you do please make sure you update it on the user/char forum, too. Thanks! level bach made you a 4 yesterday, you don't become a level 5 til next week hmmm Only if you agree not to change her pictures (she's an identical twin, so the images have to stay the same), not change her history, and if in a future date you decide you don't want her anymore you ask me first before putting her up for adoption or killing her. k K, then she's all yours, have fun ummmmm On the condition that you don't change her model, her history and you let me know if you don't want her anymore before doing anything like killing her or putting her up for adoption k She's all yours then jane The model you're using for Jane was already in use by another user on the wiki and needs to be changed quest well if it's not done, then doesn't that mean it's a wip? Kane Alexander St Clair His word bubble template is and my name is still on his page XD --RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 03:07, February 25, 2013 (UTC) editing templates Please do not edit or rename other people's templates Editing Templates Please don't change or rename my character template. Kevin Mo (talk) 21:42, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Kyu I'm so sorry I got your charrie and Lum's charrie mixed up I swore I saw your username by maybelle >.< So sorry. RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 02:33, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Done with the coding :) Now you just have to fill in spaces that werenot and so on, or change the info >.< re: First off, your signature links to Barb's talk page, not yours, you may want to fix that. Secondly, if you go to the "basic" tab at the top of the wiki, and then to "users" there's a link to "requesting user rights" there Claim Oh okay, but next time just answer on the claim page. Kevin Mo (talk) 17:41, March 9, 2013 (UTC) re:sig sure did you sign up here? leave a comment and I'll work on it asap 5 Well right now you have 5 claims between BC and regular claiming, which is getting a bit absurd as some you went days without editing even though you were up to edit them. You really need to focus on getting ONE claim all the way through claiming before constantly splitting your focus with new claims first off Well right now you need to focus on all 5, and stop making new ones, you're the one that felt the need to have 5 claims at once, so you need to be able to keep up with them and get them through claiming, otherwise you shouldn't have made all those claims at once. Also, you NEED to sign your talk page messages, it's a pain in the arse to have to dig through history every time to try and figure out who left me a message ?? you mean they are a level one now? and your signature doesn't list to your page, it links to some other page that isn't you ... But why have the talk page link to something that isn't your talk page? and enpty isn't a level one yet, they only just got their claim approved today, which means they won't be a level one until 3/16 Challenge for Heph Do you know that if you intend to challenge someone for a cabin spot you need to post on the cabin page, char. page and user talk page of the owner of the character you challenged? You only posted on the character page so I wasn't aware that you challenged. Also, you need to make a forum page here: Counsellor Challenges. Do you still want to continue the challenge then do everything I told you to do. Thanks! honesty Look, I'm going to be straight with you, please take this as constructive criticism, but I think if you want to help out around the wiki more, you should find something else to help out with. It's just, you have a hard enough time getting your own claims through claiming, so I don't think that's an area of the wiki that's suited to you. ok but ok but you really need to remember to sign stuff, it's a pain in the arse to have to search through page history every time to find out who left the message and get a link to the user/talk page Forum:To Do List 2012 (ignore the 2012 date, it has a lot still that needs to be done User blog:BachLynn23/Current Project To Do List Look through those pages and if you see something that you want to do, just message me, and sign your message Pitch Perfect Group Okay, you kinda left before I could tell you this, I was only planning on having 10 group members as that is what the group in the movie had before two got kicked out, with you joining, that makes it 11. So I was wondering if it would be okay if you didn't join the group. Get back to me on this. re: Well for one you'd need to know how to code/use html really well for that, and from what I've seen you don't, and it's mostly done anyway between a few other users having worked on it periodically re: Well first things first: #Adding cabins doesn't work that way, it's a whole process, there will be a cabin contest in April to bring our cabin number up to 45, which will be the final and last time we ever add cabins #Khione was bad in the books #Khion is the goddess of snow, specifically, Boreas is the god of the north wind and all encompassing winter, which by default means snow, ice, etc. So having a cabin for khione would overlap with Boreas, which we've been trying to avoid since the fiasco of our founder having 5 wind god cabins, one of which we did away with because of all the overlaps in powers. Badge You deserve this!!!! :D Tiffany232 (talk) 23:00, March 11, 2013 (UTC) re: Just make the switch on the user/character forum copy/cate You copied my badge exactly and only changed the pic and name, you didn't even change the category, so everyone you give it to is coming up with my category, please change the colours/words/categories, if you don't I'm going to delete the badge Edit! Izzy! Do you like your profile page? Or should i add the light blue background and green letters? I like how it is now. But if you want me to change it tell me! o/ Tiffany232 (talk) 20:58, March 12, 2013 (UTC) re: I don't know, have you fixed your badge so it isn't a blatant rip off of mine? Hi, that picture your using for Melina, it's already in use by me.. sorry >.< can you change it? Emmie Grace For Emmie, are we gonna have the god parent be a God or a Goddess? Emmiee Kk! So demeter? I'll add that :D Izzy!!!!! What happened to your profile???? Reply back!!! Uriel vs Clara Hey! Sorry to bother you, but are you going to post on our fight? Thanks, Bowenstrife- Mognet me, Kupo! 02:58, March 18, 2013 (UTC) My chars I have: *Peyton Karaless *Selena Alexis *Maureen Blackheart *Logan Beatrice Kaliri *I also have another but she's dead. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I got out of bed and quickly discovered that I never needed you. I can pick up the phone and get me another you. I'll bet he'll know just what to do ']] 01:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Lucas Sure :) with which of your characters? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 20:11, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok sure :) you want to start rp'ing on Lucas' page? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 20:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Isa Just to be sure, your former username was IsabellaHayleyGrace, yes? model The model you're using for Anastasia, the peacock nymph, was already in use by another user on the wiki and needs to be changed Bronze Soul re: Personally I'd rather see her deleted, either way I want nothing to do with her, so do whatever Hey posted on Juileta sorry for the late reply >.< also erm the picture with the girl in the fur hat thing I'm using it for a this claim. oh, I was just saying that cus I put it on a claim sooo yea... Posted back Ethan Which Char would you like to use him for? 16:56, March 23, 2013 (UTC) reEthan give me i list of your other girl chars 17:12, March 23, 2013 (UTC) re.re.Ethan What about Jane..... 17:17, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ReEthan Just post on him page whenever I guess 17:19, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Elle Template messed up on her 23:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Tabitha and Cato II Next time, PLEASE sign your claim so that it is easier for those who check claims to add your char to the forum. Just to be sure, Tabitha is yours, correct? Also, please refrain from editing other's pages unless given permission to do so by the user who owns the char. re:?? and the question is? depends Depends on what's not working, the show/hide, the show tables as normal without collapsing them on the side with a jagged edge, or were you incorporating tabbers into it? ? No clue what you mean by drop down boxes, but as far as fixing it so it shows the tables normally (no jagged edge), go to your wiki's MediaWiki:Wikia.css page and paste the following code onto the page: /* show large tables normally - 2/1/11 */ .WikiaWideTablesWrapper canvas {display:none;} .WikiaWideTablesWrapper img.sprite.popout {display:none;} .WikiaWideTablesWrapper > .table {overflow:visible;} Replied Hey, I replied on Lucas' page ^_^ I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 22:22, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Julieta So, your Athena kid, Julieta 'Jewels' Lambardi, is on lockdown. The history needs to be fixed on or before April 12. Not doing so will make the page subjected to deletion, and you receive a warning. Please fix this issue. Thanks! Grand Cabin Games Your character was chosen to represent their cabin in the Grand Cabin Games, in the contest activity is vital, and will be a great factor in the outcome of the games, as in every roleplaying contest. Will you be active enough to take your role? Note: You don't have to participate. dude, stop using my word bubble. 05:00, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Felicity According to the page, Felicity Cardisardi is owned by both you and User:Hermione Fleur. In regard to this, I'd like to remind you that you, once again, do not have enough camp spots. >.< Moved Spots I moved one of your BC spots to Camp in order to accommodate Felicity. I just thought I'd let you know. LL Team Here is one of the teams you're on, http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Lilith%27s_Letter_Phase_Three/Camp_Team_Four_-_Rio, Flame is modding, if you have any questions message him or myself, Feel free to start any time, I should have all the pages done by tonight. Lilith's Letter please post :) ,http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Lilith%27s_Letter_Phase_Three/Camp_Team_Four_-_Rio Please post when you get a chance... RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 17:02, April 18, 2013 (UTC) model the model issue with Kane needs to be fixed by april 30th Leona It's against policies to have character pages without histories, Leona is on lock down until you fix the page, you have until April 30th Anastasia Is Anatasia, the peacock nymph, yours or G6's? Cuz G6 had her account closed and left, so if it's hers it needs to be deleted, and if it's yours, than you need to put your name by owner instead of hers. verbal warning This is a heads, up at this point you have like 3 or 4 pages with issues that need to be fixed (seriously I've lost track there's so many issues with your pages), and 3 on lock down. If the issues with the ones on lock down aren't taken care of by May 1st, the pages will be deleted and you will get official warnings for being in breech of policies. At which point if the other pages with issues haven't been fixed yet, they will go on lock down. Also, if you don't start making actual posts on the Liliths' Letter team you're on by 4/24, you will be officially booted from the team and will not be eligible for prizes if and when the team finishes. Please start taking this more seriously and start fixing the issues. LL Team You've been officially taken off the LL Team you were on, if the team finishes, you will not be eligible for any prizes Contest Entry Umm..sorry to be rude Izzy but in the Half-Blood in History Contest, you have an entry, right? But well...the rules say that one event cannot be repeated and you are using the American Revolution and I am also..the thing is I already reserved the American Revolution and I'm afraid to say that you need to change it. kane Kane has been deleted because you did not fix the problem in the time asked anastasia and audrey These pages have you listed as the owner under categories, but G6 listed as owner on the page, if you own them the page needs to reflect this, if G6 owns them, they will be deleted as she closed her account and left the wiki, they are on lock down until they are fixed, if they are not fixed by May 12th, they will be deleted >.> you can't just remove characters from your section of the user/character forum. all the characters you took off, as far as the pages appear, they are still active and still very much your characters, if you do that again, you will get a second warning Half-Blood Contest Izzy, the half-blood charrie contest. Your character must be a half-blood from the start and still at the end for it to count. >.< This is kinda a project to help fill the cabins more, esp the unnnoticed ones. Model What? Is that even possible? Did you get an admin's permission? LittleNephilimShadows 07:14, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Do you truly wish to delete the following instead of putting them for adoption? #Dakota Hart (Tyche) #Elle Morgan (Lyssa) #Jassy Klores (Themis) #Julieta 'Jewels' Lambardi (Athena) #Brooke (Music Nymph) Delete I'm just gonna make sure one last time, are ypou deleting your those chars if you are I'll delete them for you Deleted All listed chars deleted Ugh >.< I know where you copied your Camp Deities' wiki's character's coding. It's from my sandbox right? SAY YES. I know each of my coding, and this one's not getting away from my fingers. >.> all help is welcomed all help is welcome Steven 92 (talk) 12:11, May 10, 2013 (UTC)steven 92 Claim Commenting Privilage Removed Due to your comment on claims not meeting the standards (Some doesn't even make sense tbh), your privilage has been completely removed. Please refrain from commenting anymore. If you want to get your privilage please try again when you improve in creatign your own quality claims first. }}} Help on Wikia Projects Not Needed Anymore Due to you not doing things correctly, leveling user up wrong and randomly, your help on WIkia Projects is not needed anymore. }}} Re: Jackie Sure, you just needed to ask. I apologize for not being online. Getting ready to travel to China and take exams before summer. Diana89 (talk) 01:23, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Diana89 Adopting Hi Izzy! (can I call you that?) Is Nathan still up for adoption? Can I adopt him? Please. Thanks. i need some help with my character. Can you help me can you help me with my character. thanks Steven 92 (talk) 15:30, May 15, 2013 (UTC)steven Copy Paste Yeah last week i just told you before copying things HAVE PERMISSION TO THE OWNER. Nice Snobbing type, have your parents taught you the word ORIGINALITY.? pfft. STOP COPYING THINGS YOU DONT OWN. >.< http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:Marceline3.jpg That model is already used by Harper 'Harp' Beaumont so take them off. 06:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC) =RP Yea sure! Who and where? SLr >.> chat hanged on me Erm, I posted last ^^" 1500+ Edits Congratulations! You have reached over 1500+ edits!:) For now, no matter how late it may seem, please accept this: Please continue to support the wiki! Have a nice day! ^v^ Yeah? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 11:14, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Nice!!! Steven 92 (talk) 14:07, May 21, 2013 (UTC) steven92 I dunno if you're on atm but if you are I posted on Tumblr. Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. - Sherlock Holmes, A Scandal in Belgravia (~Rose Witch~) 23:02, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Image Sorry but, you can not use as it is being used by Kasey Mendes Don't worry, be Sexy ~ ♪Shades♪ 03:26, May 27, 2013 (UTC)